The Administrative and Biostatistics Core (A) is responsible for the coordination of all scientific, fiscal, educational, and quality control activities of the Center. The administrative structure of the Core includes an External Monitoring Committee that meets annually, an Internal Monitoring Committee that meets quarterly, and a monthly meeting of the Center Director with all Primary Investigators. The monthly meetings have been held since 1991 and have been an excellent forum for the critical discussion of individual research projects, planning of future research, resolving budgetary issues, and integrating our clinical and basic science research efforts. The Core also is responsible for the national and international dissemination of our activities via the Brain Trauma Research Center Website. The Core will continue to coordinate productive collaborations of the BTRC investigators with investigations in The Center for Injury Research and Control (Hank Weiss, Ph.D, Center Director), The Safar Center for Resuscitation Research (Patrick Kochanek, M.D., Center Director), The Epidemiology Data Center (Stephen Wisniewski, Ph.D.), The Benedum Pediatric Trauma Program (P. David Adelson, M.D., Center Director), The NCMRR/NICHD Traumatic Brain Injury Clinical Trials (TBI-CT) Network, Carnegie Mellon University, and the Alzheimer Disease Research Center.(Steven DeKosky, M.D., Center Director) thereby facilitating the development of new avenues of research. We have found that such collaborative research can be accompanied with extraordinary efficiency because of this overlap of interests of the funded investigators in these centers. An essential focus of this Core and of all the Primary Investigators has been the conduct of high quality research leading to meaningful and statistically valid results. In the preparation of this Program Project, we have placed particular emphasis on the biostatistical development and analysis of the data collected in the five primary projects. Stephen Wisniewski, Ph.D., Co-Director of this Core, has worked closely with each of the five Primary Investigators to guide the determination of sample sizes and advise on appropriateness of the specific statistical analyses proposed. He and his team at the Epidemiology Data Center will review all major scientific findings of our Center, and will edit all manuscripts for appropriateness of statistical analysis and conclusions prior to journal submission.